Friday Nights
by TequilaKiss
Summary: [ONESHOT!][COMPLETE]Warm breath against her ear, lips feather touching her neck. He gives a firm squeeze on her waist before...


Title- Friday Nights

Author- TequilaKiss

Disclaimer- JKR owns characters and setting..Plots mine, I suppose. The song _Hero _by _Enrique Inglasias _is not mine, nor does it have anything to do with the story.  


Word Count- 738 

It happens every Friday night.

_She's always alone.  
_

She walks to the Astronomy Tower at 12 50AM exactly, and arrives at 1 05AM.

Never a minute too early, nor too late. Always on time. Routine.

If it happens to be raining that night, she's twirling around, arms outstretched outwards and slightly up. Her face turned upwards toward the sky, the rain falling down her face. _Dancing_.

If its a clear night, she's laying on her back, on the cold, hard stone floor, arms folded behind her head, gazing directly upwards. _Star gazing_.

If its a stormy night, she's sitting on the ledge of the tower, leaning against the stone pillar, legs curled to her chest, chin resting on her knees. _Watching_.

He follows her every Friday. He has yet to miss one. She has never seen him. He comes through the door that she always leaves slightly ajar, and crouches down in the darkened corner. He leaves 10 minutes before she is due to leave, to ensure she doesn't see him. _He hasn't been caught yet_.

Tonight; the rain pours down in sheets of crystal liquid. She's wearing a long, floor length, white gown, that is thoroughly soaked and does nothing to hide her body. Her hair, normally bushy and wild, falls into small curls, as the water weighs it down, falling to mid-back.

She's gazing up, arms outstretched, and singing a song, softly in a whisper.

_Would you swear,  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
_

_Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here, tonight._

A pair of arms wraps around her waist, but instead of pulling away, hexing him, slapping him, or cursing at him, she just stiffens.

Warm breath against her ear, lips feather touching her neck. He gives a firm squeeze on her waist before:

"Your quite the dancer, Granger."

He feels her relax, and she could practically feel him smirk. She pulls away from him, and turns to face him.

"What? Not 'scared', are you?" He gives her his trade mark smirk, and shakes his silver-blond hair out of his grey eyes.

Again, she doesn't answer. She just stars at him, blank faced. He takes a step closer to her, and is about to go closer, when she questions why he comes every night.

He's taken aback, thinking that she hadn't known, but regains his composure quickly, and replys, "What do you mean?"

She simply reply's, "You follow me."

He asks her how she could possibly know that. He took every precaution to prevent her knowing, and surely she would have told someone he was following her, or at least told him to bugger off. He asks her how long she has known.

She replies with "A few weeks."

She takes a step closer to him, closing the distance so they are chest to chest, and looks up at him. They stare into eachothers eyes for sometime. Minutes or hours, one couldn't tell, but it was broken when she blinked.

"There calling for rain next Friday. You know what that means, right?"

He gives a small nod, "You'll be dancing."

"Mmhmm. It'd be nice to have someone to dance with. If you know anyone..." She leaves the sentence hanging, hoping he gets the idea. He does. The briefest of smiles is given, before his face is hidden behind the mask again.

She gives a curt nod, and walks to the door. Turning around just before she exits, she tells him, "You've 10 minutes, before the caretaker comes," and then steps down the stairs.

He waits a few moments before following her footsteps, and quickly decends the stairs, just managing to get behind the large statue of the Hump Back Witch, before the caretaker's lanturn announces his arrival.

He goes to go around the other side of the statue, only to bump into someone. She's standing there. She tells him she "wanted to make sure you got down alright," before she slips out from behind the statue and steps into the darkened corridors.

He allows a small smile to come across his face, before stepping out after her.

He arrives back to the Heads Common, just in time to see her bedroom door close softly. A few long strides bring him to his door, and he slips in quietly, falling into his large bed, thinking of next Friday.

_She's always alone. But this time; with him.

* * *

_

Hey there. Wow, I haven't written anything in forever, eh? lol Aww well. No big deal. Well, I have quite a few outlines that need to be turned into stories and typed up, so hopefully those get up soon. Please feel free to review, and comment. Negative or positive it helps! Thanks!

TK


End file.
